


blushing!

by aerodreams



Series: loving you [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Doyoung is just a shy mess, Doyoung meets Taeyong’s parents for the first time, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Just really soft dotae, M/M, Taeyong and Doyoung have been dating for 2 years, Taeyong loves teasing Doyoung, Taeyong pampers him too much, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerodreams/pseuds/aerodreams
Summary: Small puffs of air leaving their lungs, the tempting sensation lingering on both their lips. Hearing each other’s panting heartbeats, The clouds become a painting above a moving picture.orAfter 2 years of dating, Taeyong brings Doyoung to meet his parents.





	blushing!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read:
> 
> I didn’t focus on the fact that they are gay in this fic because I mainly wanted this to focus on Taeyong’s parents being already aware that he was gay in this.
> 
> The scenes are also cut up into sections :D
> 
> Please listen to ‘blushing!’ by between friends while reading as it was inspired for this fic and the title and enjoy!

         Hustling wind echos into his ears, light breeze pushing through his hair. A soft melody he hums barely audible, while he twiddles his thumbs in his lap. Listening to the faint sound of the radio static, he lets out a quiet sigh before speaking; 

         “Do you think they’ll like me?” Doyoung questions, Turning his head to glance at the other. 

“They’re  _ my _ parents Doyoung, They  _ will _ love you either way.” Taeyong reassured him, holding out his hand to have Doyoung slip his hand into his palm, intertwining their fingers. 

         “Relax Youngie, they’ll love you, even my sister is dropping into town with her husband and my nephew, You get to meet the whole family.” Taeyong chuckles. 

“That’s not helping..” Doyoung pouted, frowning slightly. Taeyong smiles at him and pinches his cheek lightly.

         “Alright, but I’m gonna be there with you. If it doesn’t go well, then we’ll leave.” Taeyong answers, squeezing his hand slightly. Doyoung smiles bitterly at him, before turning his head back and listening to the music playing the background. 

 

\---

 

         “So you’re the Doyoung that Taeyong is always talking about!” Taeyong’s mother exclaimed, her hand hovering over her mouth. Doyoung stands awkwardly, his hands clasped together, bowing to her and introducing himself properly.

         “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lee, My name is Kim Dongyoung but I’m known as Doyoung.” He answers, back to facing her as he flashes her the awkward smile that does when meeting new people, while Taeyong’s arm is hooked with his.

 

         “May I ask how old are you?” His mother asked kindly, 

“I’m 22, ma’am.” He responded. 

         “So young! What do you major in-” 

“Okay mom, I think that’s enough, You’re scaring him-” Taeyong tried to intercept.

         “She’s not-” 

“Alright, Alright let’s break it up, Your mother and I have to prepare dinner while you boys go hang out in the garden.” 

         Taeyong’s father interrupted, Which in result Doyoung was being dragged away by Taeyong out the door. 

“Sorry about that, I’m not used to introducing my significant others to my family.” Taeyong answered, hand clasped with Doyoung’s. 

         “We didn’t make you uncomfortable right?” He asks softly, Doyoung shakes his head a couple of times. 

“No, No, It’s just I understand where you get your domestic instincts from now-” Doyoung teased, Which ended up with Taeyong tackling him. 

 

\--- 

 

         “You didn’t even mention that he was also a good cook! You’re my son for goodness sakes, and you don’t tell me that you scored yourself man who’s an absolute angel?”

 

Taeyong’s mother once again complained about her son not telling him about his love life. Now it was Taeyong’s turn to laugh, turning around in the kitchen to come up back behind Doyoung who was preparing the dishes. 

         “She’s not wrong about the part of you being a good cook, But at least she doesn’t know who gets to eat  _ you _ .” Taeyong whispered quietly into his ear, Doyoung fumed profusely at his words, His cheeks turning into a light shade of dusty pink. 

         His body tensed now, when Taeyong wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face into the side of his neck planting light feathery kisses onto the pale skin. At this point, Doyoung can’t even tell if he’s breathing anymore when Taeyong finally lets go, The aftertouch of his warmth fading yet his kisses still linger on his skin. They finally had their dinner for the four of them, Taeyong’s sister had to leave early due to personal errands. 

 

\--- 

 

         “How was today?” Taeyong asked Doyoung, who had his face nuzzled in the crevice of his neck, limbs snuggling around him like a koala. 

Taeyong ran his fingers through the younger’s soft locks, Indulging in the faint scent of dried roses emitting from the other. 

         “It was..good, better than expected but I’m glad I got to finally meet your parents even though I was scared at first.” Doyoung mumbled quietly, His conscious slipping away because of Taeyong petting him. 

“Mmh, that’s good then.” Taeyong feels Doyoung nod his head,  “But, where are we going next?” Doyoung asked. “It’s a surprise baby, just wait.”   
  


         How one would describe the way Taeyong loves Doyoung, ranging from the long admiring stares, always asking him to explain instructions twice because he was too busy staring at him the first time. To praising him every damn chance he got.

 

         The next morning, The couple wake up in tangled limbs and soft breathing. Quiet sound of lo-fi music playing in the background, with a mixture of twittering birds. Doyong still wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, his hair now ruffled out of place. 

         Taeyong who was already awake, was silently stroking his hair. Admiring his lover, He focused on the small details. His slightly defined jawline, the way his hair covered his face, the scar on the corner of his lips. When Doyoung fell asleep, It felt like the world was at peace. Soon enough, he catches Doyoung fluttering his eyes open. His eyelids heavy, struggling to open them. He pulls his arms away from Taeyong to rub his eye. Taeyong still has him encased in his arms, using one hand to push back the ruffled hair.

         “Good morning bunny.” Taeyong’s voice was deep and raspy. Planting a light kiss to his forehead when Doyoung said good morning back.

“Good, Good morning..” He said quietly, still barely conscious. 

 

         “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

“Mmh...It was, nice.” Doyoung mumbled back, left Taeyong grinning.

         “Well c’mon, Let’s get up and brush our teeth, we’ve got morning breath.” Taeyong answered, The younger whining to stay in bed. 

“I only just woke up, I still want my morning cuddles..” He whined softly, Grasping Taeyong’s hand and holding it close to his cheeks. 

         “Then we’ll clean ourselves up and then you’ll get your cuddles.” Taeyong convinced him, brushing his hair back again. 

Doyoung shoved the blankets off of himself and made his way to the bathroom. 

         As he reached the bathroom doorway, he turned around to Taeyong.

“Yongie? Will you comb my hair for me?” Doyoung asked quietly with his cheeks flushed. 

         “Always love.” Taeyong replies, Walking behind him into the bathroom. 

 

\--- 

 

         Taeyong and Doyoung are lying down next to each other on the ground. Their hands clasped together, while staring up at the sky together.  

“Remember when you found my stash of love songs written for you?” 

         “Hm, you told me you’ve been writing those since the beginning of university?”

“Yep, Back then I had a massive crush on you yet you were completely oblivious. I was scared that you didn’t like me back or something so I sent small letters with my lyrics and poems about you everyday, but all of a sudden I started receiving them back.” 

         Taeyong rubs his thumb lightly against Doyoung’s hand, Hearing him lightly giggling back.

“I mean it would be rude to not reply to my secret messenger, so I started sending my own poems back to you.” Doyoung turned his head to face Taeyong’s.

         “I liked them too, But then they stopped coming and the next thing I know you’re standing in front of me and asking me out on a date.” Taeyong answers.

 

“Don’t even start with me on that, Ten said if I didn’t ask you out first I wouldn’t get to hang out with Johnny and Jaehyun and him on their podcast. So in conclusion, I was threatened.” Doyoung finishes, Taeyong laughs, staring fondly at him. Intertwining their fingers together, The quiet silence and their small gasps of air.

         “Remember that bunny plush I gave you?” 

“Yes, I remember. It was back in February, When you coming back from America. On Valentine’s day morning you had stopped by Jaehyun’s house to say happy birthday and when you came back to our apartment, I wasn’t told that you were coming back and what do you know. I was given the bunny plush, which still smells like you.” Doyoung describes, Cuddling up near Taeyong.

“What was it again?”

“Lavender with a hint of vanilla,”

         “Mmh.”

Taeyong takes a deep breath and sighs, Lifting himself up with his elbows to crawl on top of Doyoung. He buries his nose in Doyoung’s neck, their clothed bodies pressed together while drowning himself in the other’s fresh ocean scent. Doyoung is slightly flustered, even after 2 years, he is still the flustering mess that would beg Taeyong to stop teasing him before someone sees them. Yet to his luck, Taeyong wasn’t gonna move anytime soon. Peppering light feathery airy kisses to his neck. 

         “I love you. I mean it Doyoung,” Taeyong mumbles against his skin.

“I love you too Taeyong, I know it.” Doyoung reassures him, Holding his hand. 

         Taeyong lifts his head to hold Doyoung’s face in his hands, lifting the other’s glasses gently off his face, setting them aside on the grass.

         “Doyoungie?” Taeyong mumbles softly.

Doyoung looks at him oddly, “Yes?” 

         “Can I kiss you?” He answers, Doyoung’s odd look falters and he smiles like a fool,

“I think you know the answer to that already.” Doyoung says.

         Soon enough Taeyong leans in to plant a long, slow kiss on his delicate lips. Doyoung found his hands woven in Taeyong’s soft hair, It only lasted a moment until it was hard to pull away. Small puffs of air leaving their lungs, the tempting sensation lingering on both their lips. Hearing each other’s panting heartbeats, The clouds become a painting above a moving picture.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my fic, I spent 3 and a half weeks on this. I had fun writing this because I haven’t written anything in awhile, and mainly because I miss dotae.
> 
> Kudos and feedback is greatly appreciated!! ^.^ ♡
> 
> twitter: @astromochii


End file.
